


I Can Make You

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Season/Series 03, Smut, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Canon Divergence from Season 3 mid-season finale. What happens when memory charms can be broken with True Love's Kiss...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fergus80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/gifts).



> A/N: I got this prompt in my inbox and i was too excited not to do it. It's beta'd so forgive me lol

The dreams always came. 

The same man with the dark hair and the gorgeous accent appeared ever night since she could remember. It started out with with Emma and this man climbing a beanstalk together; it was straight out of a fairy tale. As the months went by, the imagine of her pulling him towards her, her lips crashing against his own in a jungle stayed with her. She would wake up every morning aching with need, but not for her boyfriend, Walsh. She needed the man in her dreams, which was silly. 

One morning, she woke up horny and guilty. The night before, Walsh took her to their favorite restaurant and asked her to marry him. She couldn’t think of any logical reason to deny his proposal, so she only told him that she wasn’t ready. But in truth, she wasn’t in love with him; she was in love with the man in her dream. 

Emma crawled out of bed, needing her morning coffee. Henry was spending the night at Avery’s, so she had the apartment all to herself. As soon the coffee started dripping into the pot, there was a hard knock at the door. Clad only in her plaid pajamas, Emma walked to the door and grabbed the handle, angry that she hadn’t had any of her coffee yet. But when she opened the door, she was stunned. 

The man who had been haunting her dreams stood right in front of her, dressed like...a pirate? 

His face broke out into a smile. “Swan...at last?” He knew her name? He lunged for her, but she stopped him. 

“Do I know you?” she asked. 

“I need your help. Something;s happened, something terrible. Your family is trouble.”

“My family is right here. Who are you?” As much as she was stunned by his appearance, her dream man was clearly off his rocker. 

The man said, pleading, “An old friend. Now, I know you can’t remember me, but...I can make you.” He stepped forward, uninvited, and crushed his lips against hers. Instantly, a whoosh of air that seemingly came from their bodies caused everything in the apartment to shuffle. But at the same time, those dreams turned into memories, and Emma Swan stood there, intact, staring at the face of Killian Jones. 

“Killian?” she whispered. 

The smile that lit up his face would be one that she would remember for years to come. “Emma. It worked!” 

That feeling, that burst of air coming from her body...she had experienced that once before, when she kissed Henry and broke the curse...”Killian...are we?”

“It wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t feel the same, love,” he said, confidently. 

Emma licked her lips, and look straight into his blue eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Her hand lifted to his jaw, caressing his stubble. “Was there a day that went by that you didn’t think of me?”

“Not a single one.” 

“Good.” With that, she met his lips once more, the warmth of his body coming closer and closer into contact with her own. “But you aren’t the only one...”

His lips met her collarbone as he stopped. “Aye?”

“I dreamt of you every night...”

“As if I wasn’t already burning for you...” Killian took hold of her pajama top and ripped it open with one hand, revealing her perky breasts to his heated gaze. Her nipple tightened in chill of the open air, making them perfect for him to nibble. He dropped to his knees, shrugging off the leather duster, as his mouth closed over one of the rosy buds. He laved her nipple with his tongue, eliciting tiny moans from Emma. “You have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen. And held. And licked” 

“Killian...don’t stop...”

“Never my intention...” His mouth returned to her breast as his hook eased her pajama bottoms off her hips, letting them fall to the floor. There she stood in only a pair of navy boy shorts with a golden anchor emblazoned on the front. How perfect. 

Killian’s mouth left her nipple, now chilled even more due to his saliva coating her skin. His hook traced the top of her underwear as he looked up to her. “Swan...may I?”

She nodded. 

In one fell swoop, her panties her down, and his jaw dropped at seeing Emma in all her glory. “You are goddess, You are my goddess. I am not worthy of you...”

“Killian?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Shut up and lick me.”

“Bloody hell...” Hearing Emma using such coarse language had his cock at full mast behind his leathers. Killian dipped his head, and when his tongue came into contact with her clit, Emma almost collapsed. “You alright up there?” he joked, his lips kissing her swollen flesh. 

“If you do that I again, I might fall.”

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” Killian shot up from his knees and picked Emma up into his arms, carrying her over to the cherry wood dinner table that she got from Walsh’s furniture store. Killian laid her on on a table and stared at her like her was going to devour her. He spread her legs and dove right in, savoring her flavor against his tongue. But it was when he starting sucking on her clit that Emma thrashed about, needing something to grip onto, settling for the back of his head. 

“Oh god...I’m close...I’m so close...”

“Emma, come for me. Please.” Killian stared at her as she feel, a rush of wetness flowing onto his tongue. He lapped up as much as he could, and when he rose up to his full height, she could see her essence glistening off of his stubble. 

“As much I want to feel what it’s like to have your lips wrapped around me, I need to be inside of you,” Killian admitted. 

“Then why are you stalling?” Emma winked. 

“You are going to be the death of me, Swan.”

“Stop talking and fuck me, Captain.”

The sexy growl that came from Killian almost made her come again. Killian didn’t even both removing his shoes; he simply pushed down his leather pants, his throbbing erection pointing directly at Emma. “I am going to brand you form the inside, Emma. Everyone will know that you are mine and mine alone.” With that, he slide inside, giving way to mutual sighs of satisfaction. “So hot...so wet...so bloody tight...”

“God, you are so big...you fill me up so good...”

Their foreheads met as Killian began a steady pace, pumping in and out of her tight channel, each thrust deeper and harder than the last. The harder he went, the more the table under them squeaked. 

As he was praising her once again for her beauty, the lock clicked open, and a voice called out when the door was ajar. 

“Emma? Emma, i think we need to talk about last n...oh my god!”

Walsh’s sudden appearance did nothing to deter Killian’s rhythm, his cock pistoning in and out of Emma.

“Emma, what are you doing?!” Walsh whined. 

Killian, annoyed, turned over his should, stopping momentarily. “What does it look like, mate? Now, bugger off so I can bring my lady to completion.”

“Walsh. Get. Out.” Emma yelled. 

“But...But...” Killian slammed his hook into the cherry wood table, embedding it into the surface. “But I made that table..specially ordered for her...”

“And it makes a wonderful,” Killian said while thrusting into her, “stabilizer. Many thanks, mate.”

Still in shock, Walsh finally left, while Emma cried out, “Thankkkkk youuuuuu!” 

Killian looked at her and asked, “Were talking to to me or that git who just left?”

“Don’t care. Just don’t stop.”

Killian grasped at her hips, his balls slapping against her backside as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. “Emma, come around my cock. I want to know what it feels like when you collapse around me.” 

“Killian!!!!!” With that, Emma fell, which triggered his own orgasm. Killian pumped his seed deep inside her, and then fell on top of her. They lay there for a moment, basking in the glow of finally being together. Their foreheads touched once again, and she was the first to speak. “So that’s what it feels like...”

“What what feels like?” Killian asked. 

“True love.” 


End file.
